It's a fool's game
by Mrs Luigi
Summary: Daisy believes she can make men fall at her feet so Peach sets her to the task.
1. Chapter 1

**It's a fools' game.**

My first fan fic, as it states in my profile I'm a fan of Waluigi and Daisy pairings. So here we have my attempt as poor as it may be. I don't own the characters, Peach's castle or anything else you happen to recognise. I do own the plot, so there! )

**Chapter one.**

Princess's Peach and Daisy where having one of there get togethers at Peach's castle. So far they had spent the day swapping gossip stories and fashion tips. Now they had run out things to say. Peach was lying on her bed and Daisy was sitting on the windowsill, both were in silence.

"Peach..." Daisy began.

"hmmm?"

"Why am I single? I mean I have the looks and possibly the charm so why are guys not falling down at my feet?" Daisy said. Peach sat up and looked at her best friend.

"Guy's do like you but you don't notice," Peach, answered.

"Well why don't they tell me so?"

"I think sometimes you're over confidence scares them away" Peach said biting her lip. She was more or less correct in her statement, Luigi practically worshipped the ground Daisy walked on but Daisy never noticed. Her over confidence scared him off and never dared tell her that he liked her

"Excuse me?" Daisy said looking at her friend.

"Well sometimes your over confidence can tend to come across as a little arrogant" Peach said, feeling as though she was digging a hole.

"It does not!" Daisy said, feeling a little hurt by her friends honesty.

"Ok it doesn't" Peach said hoping to get the conversation over.

"I can get any man I wanted" Daisy pouted. Peach refrained from saying 'I told you so' and thought of an idea to prove her wrong.

"Ok then. Go get 'any' man" Peach said grinning.

"Don't want to" Daisy said stubbornly.

"Ok then. Just thought you would like to test out your theory." Daisy looked at her and thought about it. Proving Peach wrong would be excellent. She was always right and sometimes it irked Daisy.

"Fine I'll do it! Just so I won't be picking any walk over you can pick someone for me" Daisy said feeling slightly triumphant. Peach racked her brain for a male that wouldn't fall for Daisy not matter how hard she tried. Finally she found the perfect person. Bitter, sarcastic, mean and rude, this guy would be perfect!

"Ok thought of someone!" Peach said contentedly.

"Who?" Daisy asked.

"Waluigi" Peach said trying to conceal her smile. Daisy went pale and refused.

"No! No way! Any one but him!"

"You said you could charm any man," Peach said. Daisy gulped.

"Yeah but I think you'll find Waluigi only just comes under the term man. Try cockroach!" Daisy shrieked. Peach laughed.

"Either him or Wario" Daisy thought about this, then decided she'd rather have neither.

"I'm not doing it" Daisy said.

"Ok, then your theory is wrong"

Daisy felt annoyed at herself for letting Peach prove her wrong. Without thinking she accepted the challenge.

"Fine, bring him on!" Daisy declared with a defiant smile. Saying goodbye to Peach she wandered off back to her home. If she was going to make Waluigi fall for he she needed a good plan.

--

A week later and Daisy had convinced Peach to have a Ball. Peach agreed but only because Daisy said she was going to try with Waluigi. Peach was eager to see this so she set a date. Now the night of the ball had arrived and Daisy was nervous as she sat in Peach's bedroom waiting for her to pick a pair of earrings.

"So what's the plan?" peach asked as she picked a delicate pair of diamond earrings.

"No idea, be myself I guess" Daisy said. Peach nodded, silently she thought that would go down well. Two people that are guilty of arrogance. At least they'd have something to talk about.

"Ready?" Peach said as she held open the door for her. Daisy stood up and nodded.

As they made their way towards the ballroom they saw Mario and Luigi waiting for them. Mario greeted Peach with a warm hug and a kiss. Luigi smiled and then blushed at Daisy. Daisy only acknowledged him.

"So how are you Daisy" luigi asked shyly. Daisy wasn't listening to him and was watching over his shoulder, seeing if she could spot Waluigi.

"Dais?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry, I'm fine thank you!" She said dismissively.

Into the Ballroom they went, Mario and Peach hand in hand whilst Daisy walked slightly ahead of Luigi. As soon as they got in their Mario led Peach off onto the dance floor. Daisy and Luigi stood there side by side. He tried to spark up a conversation with her at least three times but she wasn't paying any attention to him.

"That's a nice dress you're wearing," he said to her. He gained nothing in return. He felt like he was clutching straws with her.

"I hear Mr Blizzard bombed your castle?" He asked her, thinking that a random sentence might wake her up. However it did not and feeling slightly disheartened Luigi trudged off towards the other end of the ballroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a Fools Game. Chapter 2.**

Daisy spent the next half hour walking around the ballroom trying to find Waluigi. She felt like schoolgirl at the school disco, trying to find the lad she fancied. Except in this case she didn't actually fancy the guy. After a while she spotted her intended target over by the punch bowl talking to his brother Wario. Not knowing what she was exactly going to do she walked over in his direction, trying to walk sexily. Glancing over at him she saw, to her dismay that he wasn't looking in her direction. Giving up her strutting she casually walked over to the punch bowl and slightly barged him out of her way. When he looked at her she gave him a mischievous grin.

"Sorry!" She said smiling. He grumbled a response back at her and turned back to Wario.

Feeling a little annoyed about his reaction she decided she would walk past him seductively. Walking past she was positive he couldn't ignore her. So walking past seductively she glanced over at him and he was actually looking at her. She couldn't believe her luck. This was going to be easier then first imagined. As she looked at him she winked and carried on walking. Her next step was to get him by himself and what better place then the balcony. Heading in the direction of the balcony she kept turning round grin at Waluigi.

Opening the door to the balcony she stepped out into the fresh air, trying to compose herself as she breathed heavily. Shutting the door behind her she walked to the edge of the balcony and looked over into the distance. Now she would wait for him to follow her outside, if he actually had the brainpower to convince him to go outside any way. Her moment's thought was shattered when she heard the door open from behind her. Smirking to herself she couldn't believe how well this was all going.

"You really shouldn't play games, you don't know who you'll attract" Came the voice from behind her. Daisy widened her eyes in shock as she realised the voice was too deep t be Waluigi's. She turned round to come face to face with...

"Wario! What the -" Daisy said alarmed

"I saw you looking at me with them eye's"

"Excuse me?"

"I understand that I am attractive but I do have a reputation to keep" Wario said with a crooked smile. Daisy snorted.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I have no interest in you what so ever!" Daisy said as she made to leave. Wario stood in her way though.

"Awwwh Daisy don't go. It's still early," He said in his most sly voice.

"I need to go do something," Daisy said.

"And?"

"And move!" Daisy said as she tried to push past him, unfortunately he was too strong for her. Daisy made to slap him but it was no good, he grabbed her by her wrists. Daisy got a little bit worried because she couldn't escape and she didn't know if he was joking or not. She was even more worried when he brought his face to her and made to kiss her.

"Hey bro! Free buffet!"

Daisy had never been so relieved to see Waluigi in all her life. At the mention of a free buffet and Wario was gone. Daisy sighed a sigh of relief and smiled sheepishly at Waluigi who was eyeing her suspiciously.

"You shouldn't wind him up you know" Waluigi said to Daisy.

"I wasn't!" Daisy said defiantly. Waluigi shook his head in disagreement. Daisy scowled and headed towards the door. Before she walked through it she turned to Waluigi and had her final say.

"For your information it wasn't him I was eyeing up!"

Later on Daisy found Peach and reeled off the earlier events. Peach couldn't help but laugh when she found out that her signals intended for Waluigi ended up being received by Wario.

"It's not funny! He was going to kiss me!" Daisy said with exasperation.

"Luckily Waluigi came in when he did then" Peach said still grinning.

"Oh yeah, my hero" Daisy replied with sarcasm. This gave Peach an idea. She told Daisy that next time she saw Waluigi she could thank him for saving her. Daisy thought this plan was an all right one so she decided to go ahead with it. Luckily for her it wasn't too long before she found Waluigi again.

He was standing in the corner alone with a big scowl on his face. Not too far from him a few small female toads where standing in a group giggling and glancing in his direction. Daisy watched them for a moment and decided she would go and innocently talk to them.

"Hey girls" She said cheerfully. Thankfully she knew Toadette so she wasn't completely intruding.

"Hey Dais!" Chirped Toadette happily. The other girls waved and greeted her in the same fashion.

"What's going on?" Daisy asked. Toadette rolled her eyes and explained.

"Well Shirley has a thing for Waluigi. We told her he's mean, foul, rude, argumentative and so forth but she just isn't having any of it" Toadette said. The purple toad called Shirley smiled shyly.

"But he's so got the dark, mysterious and has soooo got the brooding look about him" She squeaked. Toadette shook her head. Daisy glanced over at the man in question. Some how she felt compelled to agree. Realising people the girls were staring at her she knocked that notion into the back of her mind and turned back to them.

"He's got something about him that's for sure," She said and the others agreed.

A while later Toadette and friends had left Daisy so they could go and harass Toad. Waluigi was still scowling at anyone who walked past. Daisy decided to go and make her self-known. Walking over without a word she leaned on the wall next to him. After a few minutes Daisy decided to break the ice.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Saving me from your idiot brother" She turned to look at him and he was looking directly back at her. His mouth twisted into a smile and he eyed her curiously.

"All I want to know is if it wasn't Wario you were making the eyes at, who was it?" Daisy felt herself grow hot inside. She hadn't prepared an answer for that question.

"Well?"

"It's none of your business," She answered with a grin.

"Really? Well if it's not Wario then you have two options. There were only three of us in the direction you were looking. So its either Toadsworth or –"

Daisy gulped and felt her self blush.

"Or?" She said timidly.

"Me, now I don't think Toadsworth is young enough for me, unless of course you like the aging fungus type?" he whispered in a deadly voice.

"Erm I've got to go. Bye" Daisy stuttered and then ran off leaving a smirking Waluigi in her wake.


End file.
